Double Date
by screwtherulesihavmoney
Summary: Two couples go on a double date, and receive a surprise... or maybe two. GeoffxGwen DuncanxBridgette oneshot


Gasp! A story by me that doesn't focus on NoahxCourtney? The horror! Teehee. Anyway, ever since the triathlon episode, I've loved GeoffxGwen. And I'm also really starting to like DuncanxBridgette, so I decided to try writing them.

This also gives me a way to tell my loyal fans (If I have any lol) that I'm starting a new story soon! A story about a BridgettexDJxGwen love triangle. Go ahead, squeal, you know you're excited! And no, That does not mean Shakespeare and Sarcasm is on hold. When I first started writing fanfics, I'd write three multi-chapter stories at a time, so I'm trying to work up to that again. Until then, here's a short little fluffy thing because I'm bored.

**Main Couples: **GeoffxGwen, DuncanxBridgette

**Couples That are Mentioned: **HeatherxHarold, NoahxCourtney, IzzyxEzekiel

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Gwen asked, but she already knew the answer. Otherwise, she wouldn't be applying her black eyeliner. Still, that didn't mean she was happy about it.

"Sorry, babe. I know you don't like this stuff, but I promised Duncan and Bridgette. Besides, you love those guys! They're our friends!" Her boyfriend, Geoff, wrapped his arm around her, jangling their apartment keys.

"I know, but don't you think it'll be kind of... awkward?"

"Why would it be awkward?" Geoff said, the cutest look of confusion on his face. Gwen rolled her eyes. Don't get her wrong, she loved Geoff, but he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb on the chandelier, if you catch her drift.

"I don't know, maybe because you and Bridgette used to date? Don't you think it's weird to be going on a double date with your best friend and your ex?"

Geoff shrugged. "Bridge and I agreed to stay friends and see other people. She's happy with Duncan, and I'm happy with you." He flashed her that brilliant smile that had made him so popular in high school, and Gwen felt herself bushing.

"Okay, fine, let's go... but we've got to be home by 9."

"I know, you have to watch the new episode of _Glee._" Geoff teased, opening the door for her.

"Ugh, you see? That's why I hate double dates. Now you won't stop teasing me about that!" A few weeks ago, on Gwen and Geoff's first and only double date, they had invited Heather and Harold over to their apartment. Somehow, they had ended up playing Truth or Dare, and Harold got Gwen to spill her addiction to what Harold's girlfriend called "High School Musical The TV Series" Dating Heather had definitely done wonders for Harold's "mad manipulating skills", his words, not hers.

"Come on. It's either dinner with Duncan and Bridgette or History Channel with Noah and Courtney."

Gwen looked at her boyfriend, her mouth wide open. "You're kidding right? That was our other option!?"

Geoff laughed. "Nah. I heard they're in the same sich as us. Ezekiel and Izzy roped them into Twister Night at their place."

Now it was Gwen's turn to laugh. "Those two are as stiff as a board! They won't last the night!"

"Ouch! Major Harshness!" Geoff laughed, putting his arm around her. "Wicked burn though."

"I learned from the best." Early in their relationship, at the stage where they never left each other's sides, Gwen would actually stick around when Geoff had friends over. All they did was burn each other, and Gwen had learned them quickly so she would have a comeback on the rare occasions they burned her.

Once they were in the car and Geoff turned on the engine, he put his arm around his girlfriend, then got that confused look again.

"Uh, Gwen, where's the restaurant again?"

Gwen rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Why don't I just drive?"

...

In the car, driving to the restaurant, Gwen let her mind wander. She looked at Geoff, who was rambling on about something his buddy Evan and he had done. Gwen smiled. Even though she wasn't really listening, Geoff's easygoing tone and relaxed words comforted her. It was one the reasons she loved Geoff.

If you saw the two together, the last word that came to mind was usually _couple._ And there was a good reason. Geoff was a tall, friendly guy who liked to party and chill with friends. He was blond and had wide, innocent blue eyes. Gwen, on the other hand, wore dark clothes and had her short hair dyed blue and black. She hated going out and used to snap at her just for looking at her wrong. But Geoff had changed all that. Well, most of that. She was still anti-social and could be mean to people she didn't like, but Geoff had definetly made her calmer and more outgoing. And for Gwen's part, Geoff had become smarter and more serious since the first time they met, and actually graduated out of college.

"Hey Gwen, I think that's the restaurant!" Geoff pointed. Gwen parked and looked up at the sign. Mama Fu's Asian House. Oh yeah. Bridgette had said that she and Geoff used to go there.

Not awkward at all.

"Yes! I love this place! I wonder if they still have the crayons with the kid's meal!" Geoff yelled, jumping up and down. Gwen laughed. It reminded her of another reason she loved Geoff: No matter how stupid he was acting, he always made her laugh.

...

"Reservations under Duncan." Gwen said to the person at the podium. "We're being joined by two other people."

"Certainly. They're already at your table. Right this way."

Gwen and Geoff followed the employee to their table, where Bridgette and Duncan sat.

They were another couple you'd never see coming. Duncan was delinquent, with a Mohawk, piercings, and everything. Bridgette was a surfer girl, a vegetarian, a kind animal and environmental advocate. You do the math. No one really knew how they ended up together, since they bickered... all...the...time. But they'd been going strong for a year and a half. Around the time Gwen and Geoff started dating.

"Hey guys!" Bridgette called, waving at them. Gwen smiled. Bridgette had always been one of her best friends, and she had been worried that dating her ex would ruin their friendship. But Geoff must have been right: they really were over each other. Bridgette got up to give Gwen a hug, and without hesitation, hugged Geoff too. Seeing them hugging, Gwen saw only friendship between the two. Why had she been so worried?

Duncan, who was reclining in his seat, snorted. "You don't have to get all cutesy with them, Malibu. It's not like you haven't seen them in a while."

Bridgette turned to glare at her boyfriend. "It's a proper way to greet friends. You could at least say hi." Bridgette turned back to Gwen and Geoff. "Don't mind him. He's just nervous that we won't get home in time for _Glee._"

Geoff and Gwen burst out laughing, while Duncan glared at the blonde. "You. Promised." he hissed through his teeth.

"Say hi to our friends!"

Duncan sighed, but got up. "Sup, Sunshine." he said, knocking fists with Gwen, who smiled. She had almost forgotten his pet names for girls he liked. Gwen and Duncan had been best friends in high school, and they had even gone out for a while, but both of them admitted that it was like dating a sibling. They continued as friends, all but forgetting that they had once held hands behind the school. And that was the way both of them liked it.

Duncan turned to Geoff and bumped fists with him. "Hey, man. How's life."

"Killer, man."

"Come on, guys, let's sit down. Duncan and I want to tell you something." Bridgette smiled. This made Gwen suspicious. Sure, Bridgette was usually in a good mood, but she was never this smiley.

The four sat down. Bridgette put her hand on top of Duncan's and smiled. "So as you know, Duncan and I have been going out for a while, and..."

"OH MY GOD!!!! YOU"RE PREGNANT!!!" Geoff interrupted. "Congrats, man. She wouldn't let me do that while we were dating."

The color drained out of Bridgette's face, while Duncan's gained some as he started to crack up.

"Thanks man, but she's not preggers."

"What I was going to say," Bridgette continued "is that Duncan proposed to me, and I said yes!"

Gwen's first reaction was to look at Bridgette's hand. Sure enough, there was a large diamond ring on her ring finger. How did she miss that?

"Oh, sweet guys, that's awesome!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Gwen said, feeling genuinely happy for her friends. They got up to hug each other. As Gwen hugged Duncan, she whispered in his ear, "There's no way you could afford that ring. You stole it, didn't you?"

"You know me too well." Duncan whispered back.

"Wait, there's more!" Bridgette continued, after they had all hugged each other. "The reason we asked you guys out tonight instead of telling you over the phone, is that we want you two to be the Best Man and the Maid of Honor!"

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen exclaimed, jumping up to hug her friend again. She had never been to a wedding, let alone been part of one.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of eating, laughing, and discussing the wedding. At one point, Geoff and Duncan went off alone. When they came back and Gwen asked where they went, all Geoff did was wink at her.

...

"What a weird night, huh?" Gwen asked as she and Geoff walked hand-in-hand back to their apartment. "Weird, but fun."

"Yeah, and to think, you didn't want to go."

"True. But at least we made it home before 9." Gwen stopped then, remembering something. "Hey Geoff, why did you and Duncan go off alone?"

"Oh yeah! Damn it, I almost forgot!" Geoff turned to her. "Duncan was holding on to something very important. I needed him to hold it because I didn't want to show, because apparantly when Duncan asked, it was bulging out of his pocket and it wasn't a suprise."

"What wasn't?"

"This." Geoff got on one knee and took out a little black box, and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Gwen, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God... Yes!" Gwen cried, her mascara starting to run as she cried tears of happiness. She threw her arms around her boyfriend, er, fiance, and kissed him. They stood together in the hallway for a few minutes just holding each other, until Gwen spoke up.

"Hey, why did it have to be Duncan?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Geoff smiled at his fiance. "How do you feel about a double wedding?"

* * *

Seriously, can you imagine Gwen and Duncan watching _Glee?_ Priceless!

Anyway, please review! Liked it? Hated it? _LET ME KNOW!!_ Just don't be too rude if you don't like it! Constructive critisism is acceptable, flaming isn't.

And watch out for my next fic? tell me if you're looking forward to my BridgettexDJxGwen story. Will you read it? Are you not intrested because fill-in-the blank? Huh? Huh?

And also- ooh, something shiney! Bye!


End file.
